Pieced Together
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Sequel to Stitched Together! Need to read that first! Doll and The Joker plan to show Gotham that everyone lies... even their precious Commissioner. No longer able to stand Batman being seen as a criminal the two agents of chaos are determined to show Gotham citizens the truth. A deadly game has begun with lives at stake and at the end of it who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I'm back and so is Doll and The Joker! First off I want to say I'm soooooo sorry that this sequel took forever. It was not my intention to take this long in starting it. Also I know that when I wrote Stitched Together (for my readers that have been with me since the beginning) that I posted a new chapter about once a week... please don't except that from this story. I will update as quickly as possible. It's been awhile since I've written anything because I've been computerless but my wonderful hubby bought me a laptop for my Birthday and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I have several things that I intend to put in this story here are a few; revealing The Joker's background, more Doll/Joker, Doll/Gordon, and Doll/Batman interactions, hope to have some appearances from our favorite doctor that we all love as well as Bruce Wayne and Alfred, and an ending that will hopefully being a shocking surprise.**

**So just so everyone knows I'm extremely nervous about this sequel. It's the first sequel I've ever written so I hope it's up to all of my readers standards. Stitched Together was such a surprising success and I hope everyone loves this one just as much. I hope Doll doesn't disappoint. Also I hope that the romantic side of this story isn't to much ooc... because well the first chapter is kind of mushy or so I think. But I guess just read it and form your own opinion! So read, hopefully enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter One

Over Night Delivery

It was well past midnight and the busy streets and roads of Gotham City were for once silent. Very few dared to venture out at this time. The street lamps made the city have an eerie glow but they did nothing to light up the alleyways. Alleyways where the monsters of the city dueled ready to catch their next unsuspecting victim. But not all monsters lived in darkness. Some of them were brave enough to walk in the open... or crazy enough to not care.

A light drizzle of rain was falling from the dark sky and made puddles form on the streets. A lone figure could be seen skipping down the street splashing in the puddles as they went. They were dressed in black except for their legs that were covered in maroon stockings. The figure was obviously a woman and a tiny one at that. She carried a black umbrella with her that she twirled around as she walked and giggled to herself. She splashed into another puddle her laughter filling the quietness as she walked past a dark alleyway. She didn't even glance or pause as she skipped past it.

The girl wasn't the only one out on the streets that night. Three men stood watching her with hungry eyes from the alleyway she just passed. They nodded at each other before they made their way out into the light of the street lamps.

The tallest of the three men quickly grabbed the woman off the streets and dragged her into the darkness of the alleyway. They didn't think anything of it when the girl didn't even scream or struggle... but they should have.

"Well, well what's a pretty thing like you doin' on the streets all alone?" The man that grabbed her asked. She could smell alcohol on his breath. The woman didn't answer and continued to keep her head down towards the pavement. The three men laughed thinking she was to frightened to speak.

"Don't be shy... we just wanna have some fun. Ain't that right boys?" Spoke one of the other two men.

"Yeah, that's right we just wanna have some fun with ya. Show ya a good time." The one that held her told her his mouth next to her ear. His hands started roaming over her waist and started traveling upwards. The woman still didn't make a sound or try to escape.

When the man that held her reached her chest she finally started struggling.

"Oh do ya like that princess?" The man whispered in her ear. His breath felt warm against her ear and neck; it made her skin crawl in disgust.

The woman let out a short giggle before using her own weight to push herself up on the brick wall she was held against. Before her capturer could blink she had raised her knee to land right in the man's most sensitive area. He went down with a wimpy cry of pain. She smiled.

"What the fuck?" The man whimpered as he held his hands over his manhood.

From inside the girls coat she withdrew a gun and pointed it steadily at the man she had kneed. The other two men took a step back. The girl used her other hand to push back her wet blonde hair out of her face and smiled again.

"I thought you three wanted to have some fun." She stated with a smile. The men could hear the laughter that was just waiting to be released from her mouth with every word she spoke. They all felt a chill go down their spine even if they didn't realize exactly what they had gotten their self in to yet.

She walked closer to the leader of the group; the one that had grabbed her. She kicked him in the stomach sending him to the pavement. Her foot rested on his neck holding him down.

"Are you fucking crazy?" One of the two men shouted at her. She found it funny at the fact that they were hoping to rape her but when the tables were turned on them_ she_ was crazy.

"No, I'm not." She answered him speaking slowly like one would speak to a small child and then she shot him before he could say another word. The other one jumped in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes. "Got anything to add?" She asked him. He shook his head no. She turned her attention back on the leader that was still being held down by her foot. "What about you? You got anything to add. You seemed pretty talkative earlier. Not much of a tough guy now are you?"

"Who are you?" He struggled to ask from underneath her foot. She found his struggle to breathe was comical.

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see." She told him before she shot him as well. Her focus now was fully on the last man that stood with her in the alleyway.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry. Please just don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"That's pathetic." She shook her head sadly before she shot him as well.

She walked out of the alleyway once again with a skip in her step. She reached down and grabbed her falling umbrella when she heard footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Doll, where did you go?" A nasally voice questioned her. Doll rolled her blue eyes as she adjusted her umbrella back over her head. She twirled around to face the owner of the nasally voice- The Joker.

She shrugged innocently. "I was just having some fun."

"Fun… what kind of fun?" He questioned his eyes never leaving her body as they continued walking down the street.

"Not the kind of fun they thought they were going to have." Doll told him with a mischievous smile as she splashed into another puddle. A giggle escaped her as The Joker gave her a look of annoyance but said nothing.

"Come on, we have a message to deliver to our good friend Commissioner Gordon." The Joker said grabbing on to Doll's upper arm making her walk faster. She shook her arm out of his grip annoyed.

"I'm not a child. I know how to walk." Doll muttered to him as she walked past him making sure to hit him with her umbrella. Even thought he couldn't see it he knew Doll was sporting a large smile on her scarred face.

The Joker licked his scars as his eyes narrowed at the tiny woman in front of him. Doll was defiantly one of a kind. He had never met another like her except for maybe himself. She didn't have a blood lust like most killers but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty if she needed to or wanted to. She was a beautiful queen of chaos and The Joker was proud that he was the king. They were unstoppable together and the citizens of Gotham were starting to notice that the police were not going to be able to catch them. The Batman was still considered a murderer so he could only help the police so much.

"I know what we're out here to do. It wasn't _my__ f_ault that they caught the wrong girl to mess with!" Doll told him as she continued to walk a few steps in front of him. Her umbrella continued to twirl as she walked. The Joker carried no umbrella. He didn't mind the rain and he wasn't about to be caught with something as silly as an umbrella. His hair was matted to his forehead and his face paint was running down his face. His coat was heavier from the water and was making his dress shirt stick to his skin.

"Let's just hurry so we can get out of the rain and back home." The Joker said as he began walking faster. He rushed past her and continued his fast pace.

"You're the one that didn't want to bring an umbrella." She sang to him. She ran slightly to catch up with him and then kept in step with him. "You're awfully cranky today. Should I have let you shoot one of those men back there? Would that have made you feel better?" Doll asked him suddenly as she stared up past her umbrella at the night sky.

"I could just shoot you." The Joker answered her.

"That's my line." Doll automatically told him; a small pout forming on her scarred face. The Joker stopped and grabbed her shoulders making her stop as well. He was behind her and his arms slid around her waist as he hunched over to fit underneath her umbrella. His chin rested on her shoulder as his cheek rested against hers.

"Let's just deliver this lovely package and then we can go home. We can get pizza and you can help me from being uh cranky." The Joker suggested in her ear before he kissed her cheek. He let go of her and started walking like nothing ever happened. Doll shook herself and followed his lead.

It had been three months since Doll murdered Carrillo. Doll and The Joker were still surviving each other more than anyone could comprehend. It wasn't love by any means. Neither one believed in it but there were feelings there. They didn't talk about it since they admitted it to each other three months ago and they didn't need to. They didn't need the constant spoken reminder of their feelings. They weren't a normal couple because they weren't what others classified as normal people. They were called crazy and monsters but they weren't. They were people just like the rest of Gotham citizens but they didn't hide their true animal nature. They acted on instinct and went through life without worrying about the consequences of their actions. They liked to think of themselves as more evolved. They were smarter and faster than anyone in Gotham.

Once they delivered the package to the police department they made their way home. It was after two in the morning by the time they reached the hotel that was their headquarters. The Joker shouted for one of their men to find an open pizza place and then both he and Doll climbed the stair to room 209.

Doll lay stretched out on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms on the bed as she watched The Joker shed his wet clothing. Her eyes roamed his body without hesitation.

"Are you enjoying the view doll face?" The Joker asked not even glancing at her as he pulled off his white undershirt. She couldn't see his face since he had his back to her but she could hear the smirk in his words and she knew one was spread across his face.

"I've seen better." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is that so?" He questioned as he turned around to face her wearing nothing but red plaid boxers. His face paint for the most part had been washed away by the rain and a smirk was spread across his naked face. Doll raised her eyebrows challengingly at him as she tilted her head to look up at his face.

"I do look in the mirror occasionally." She told with a smirk of her own on her face.

"I can't disagree with you on that one beautiful." He told as he stepped closer to the bed until he was looming over her lying figure. His eyes roamed over her body that was still covered in the clothes that she went out in.

She rolled over onto her back before grabbing onto his shoulders to force him onto the bed with her. His larger body covered hers as he buried his face into her neck. His lips connected with her skin and she shivered at the touch. Her body arched up to meet his as he continued his work on her neck of bites and kisses. Doll gasped as his tongue grazed over her left ear.

"Joker," Doll gasped out breathlessly.

He made a humming noise never stopping.

They didn't know how long they stayed in bed together but it didn't seem like no time until there was a hesitant knock on their door. The pizza had arrived and Doll never turned down pizza. The pair pulled their naked bodies apart.

Clothes were thrown back on quickly and face paint refreshed on both of their faces before heading down to fill their stomachs. Afterward the duo headed back to their room exhausted from their late night outing.

Doll woke the next day with a groan. Her face smooched into her pillow as she felt her body wake up. She was very aware of The Joker's body next to hers; one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her blue eyes peaked up at him from her pillow. He was still sleeping and small snores could be heard coming from him. Doll had to bite her lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. Along with his snores he made a wheezing noise through his noise. She always wondered if he had allergies that caused the wheezing and his nasally voice but she had never gotten around to getting an answer from him.

She stared up at him for a few more minutes just enjoying the view. The Joker would always fascinate her; she was sure of it. She was slowly putting together the pieces of his past that she was confident was fact. In the time that she had spent being with The Joker she had figured him out more than any psychiatrist ever could.

What she had pieced together was from things he had said in passing and his expressions when she would bring up certain topics. Doll was certain that he came from a different class of family then she did. While she and Allison came from a rich and well to do family she was positive that The Joker came from either a poor or low middle class family. This was mostly due to the way he carried himself; the slouching was a give away to him or his parents not caring about his posture at an early age. Rich people tended to care about their outwards image; Doll knew that first hand.

Due to his knowledge of crime she took it that he started early... possibly even younger than herself when she killed her parents.

He had a grudge against Gotham... Doll often thought over the possibility that he was from Gotham just like her. Gotham did seem to be a breeding ground for chaos and insanity.

Doll also pieced together that he had never had another half. He had another name at some point in his life. The Joker was a new persona. A named created for the man he chose to become. The man that was currently holding her in his arms.

As for his signature scars she wasn't certain on them since he _did_ like to tell several tales about them but she was sure that none of them were the truth. Doll was thinking something much more simple then the horrifying tales that he told of his father doing it or him doing it to himself. Only a true crazy person would mutilate their own face and The Joker wasn't really crazy; no matter what Gotham thought. Her theory was that his scars came about quite like her own. At the hand of someone who was trying to prove a point and they ended up getting much more then they bargained for.

If he had gotten his scars in childhood then she felt someone would have recognized him by now. Glasgow smiles weren't _that_ common and the identity of The Joker and herself was highly sought after by not only the police but the mob as well. If their 'true names' were found out then doctors thought that was the first step into curing them and the mob thought knowing their 'true names' would give them some sort of advantage or upper hand against them.

What these people didn't realize was Doll and The Joker took great lengths to make sure their past stayed buried. Most who knew them earlier in their lives were dead and couldn't voice their stories... others didn't even recognize them from their childhood. Doll was nothing like her other half and her scarred face masked the once beautiful features that Allison possessed. She often wondered what happened to some of the other students from Gotham High that were the same age as her. She wondered how many of them she had murdered without knowing. One of the things that Doll did before being put into Arkham was blow up most of Gotham University. The death toll was high and it would make since that some of her and Allison's old classmates who have been going there at that time. Doll briefly smiled at that thought.

Her brain buzzed with memories of the time spent in Allison's head while she went to Gotham High. It was hell. They could sense that Allison was different. That she had something to hide and they shunned and teased her about it. Allison was treated quite like how the rest of Gotham treated Doll. Like she was a disease that if they got to close they could catch. The only thing the citizens in this city suffered from was blindness to the real world around them. It was time to open up their eyes and show them that everyone lies... even Commissioner Gordon.

Their message would most likely have already played on the early morning news and Gordon had probably watched it first thing this morning when he arrived at work. Anything The Joker and Doll sent to him was first priority. He had probably hoped that they had only sent him a copy but they were smarting than that. It was time for Gotham to know the truth. It was time to force Gordon to speak the truth. Gotham needed their Dark Knight back and the two agents of chaos were going to make sure that Batman was seen as a hero once again.

"I can almost see the gears turning behind your blue eyes, doll face." The Joker's nasally voice broke the silence of the room.

Doll blinked a few times before shifting her gaze to look up at his face. He was staring at her intensely. He was studying her. She wondered how long he had been awake without her noticing. She did tend to get lost in her mind when she was alone with her thoughts for to long or was bored with her surroundings.

"Just wondering how many people are panicking over our lovely video we sent and what Gordon is planning to do about it." Doll told him.

The Joker shifted closer to her. His body just barley looming over her smaller one. She could feel the heat of his body sink into her own where his skin touched hers. His face was barely covered in his signature clown paint and his body was only covered in a pair of dark green lounge pants.

Doll's body arched into his as he buried his face into her neck as one of his hands slid into her hair from behind. His long fingers twisted and tugged on the pale blonde strands. Doll's fingers trailed their way up his back as he continued his assault on her neck. She smiled when his mouth made it to her ear and his teeth tugged somewhat gently on her broken ear lobe.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." She commented to him. He hummed in agreement. "Much better mood then you were last night. It's not my fault that it rained and you didn't want to bring an umbrella." Doll laughed lightly. The Joker grunted before pulling away from her slightly.

"You and your stupid umbrella." The Joker said with a roll of his eyes.

"At least when I came home I didn't look like a drowned dog." She told him with a smirk. His brown eyes glared at her as his tongue came up to lick his bare scars. Her own eyes narrowed as she met his gaze. "Maybe next time you'll take my offer of sharing my umbrella or bring your own. Or get a coat with a hood next time." She told him.

"Doll," The Joker began his face emotionless as he dragged out her name. "You talk to much." He told before his lips stretched up into a smile.

"One day I'm going to shoot you for making comments like that." She told him but their was no malice in her words. They both knew that the other would most likely never kill the other. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

The two were like puzzle pieces that never connected with other pieces until they met. They clicked together so nicely, unlike anyone had before. Doll had something now that she had never had before... a weakness.

It unnerved her and made her insides twist just thinking about it. She would never tell him but she would do _anything_ to keep in him alive. And Doll liked to think that he would do the same for her as well. If they didn't go down together then Gotham would be in for a very destructive end because in a way they kept each other grounded.

The Joker and Doll liked Gotham. It was a breeding ground for chaos. Doll had a personal grudge against the whole city that made it just that more enjoyable but nothing made it more enjoyable then The Joker. If it wasn't for him she would have finished Gotham along time ago. But it where they made their home and Doll quite enjoyed playing with Gordon and Batman.

"You don't scare me doll face." The Joker told her.

"Aww maybe I should try harder." Doll told him with a small pout on her face as she pulled the covers off of herself. She was quite as she got dressed for the day The Joker following her example.

Unsurprisingly when the made it down stairs their men were huddled around the television. Doll scoffed at them as she stood behind the sofa. However when the commercials ended and then the news started Doll's attention was completely focused on the screen. Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth and her lips stretched up into a smile as she listened to the news reporter.

"This is Nancy Rodgers with Gotham's News. We have received a video from the criminals known as The Joker and Doll. We find it for the best of Gotham to play it." The blonde woman said on the television before their video was played.

The video zoomed onto Doll's face as she spoke The Joker's and hers message and threat.

"Gotham citizens, The Joker and I are here to show you the truth." The camera quickly swiveled around to show the Joker panted face as he recorded the video before going back to Doll.

"We are going to show you that even the most trusted of people lie for the own selfish reasons. Don't believe us? Then go ask your beloved Commissioner Gordon about his dirty secret." Doll urged them.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Let me explain. You were all told that Batman is a villain... a criminal. You were told that he killed your beloved White Knight Harvey Dent. But he _still_ comes and saves you people!"

"That doesn't sound like a criminal to me. But if he didn't kill Harvey then who did? That is the big question. We think it's time that Commissioner Gordon and The Batman come clean."

"So here is the deal Commissioner. You either come clean or people are going to start dieing. Everyday that you refuse to tell the _good_ people of Gotham the truth The Joker and I are going to blow up a building of our choosing. How many lives are you willing to risk Gordon just so you can keep the truth hidden? Enough to keep you conscience clear? I guess we will see what you and The Batman are really made of. So... let the game begin."

The video showed Doll fall into hysterical laughter that was mixed with The Joker's as the camera shook with his movements. Their laughter continued until the screen went black and a few seconds later the news reporter Nancy was shown again.

Doll let out a giggle that startled all of the men that sat around the television. That hadn't even noticed she had been standing behind them. The Joker stood a few inches behind her his arms around her waist. His fingers were spread out on her stomach as he brought her closer to him.

The men that had turned around at the noise quickly averted their eyes when they say who was behind them. It was rare that anyone got to see the subconscious caring acts between The Joker and Doll. It showed that they were human deep down. The men knew better to question or bring attention to it. They both could turn deadly at a seconds notice and they didn't enjoy being questioned.

"I wonder what Commissioner Gordon plans to do. Hopefully he'll play our game. It wouldn't be as fun if he just gives up and tells without a little bit of a fight." Doll thought out loud. The Joker hummed in agreement as his chin rested on top of Doll's head. Gotham was in for a whole new game and new round of chaos. The Joker and Doll had just started.

**So there was chapter one! Hopefully everyone like it... please leave me reviews for opinions, concerns, and any questions or whatever. All reviewers that are site member will get a sneak peak at chapter 2 soooo review and hopefully I get the next chapter out soon for you guys. -Adelene Abnormal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story.. and of course read it! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took sooo long to get posted. Just between work and life in general I've had a hard time finding time to write. I've also got addicted to reading some Doctor Who fanfiction and I've started reading a new (to me anyway) book series. So yeah anyway I'm sorry this is kind of short but it just felt like the place to stop.. but no worries I do have chapter 3 started so yay! Also since I was a lot later getting this out that I had hoped for I just went a head and posted it and didn't send any sneak peaks. I hope u guys aren't angry! But anyway I hope u enjoy this chapter. It introduces for the first time in my story Bruce Wayne haha and Alfred lol! Please REVIEW 3 Adelene**

Chapter Two

Dance with me?

Jim Gordon sat at his desk a frown on his face and dark circles around his eyes showed his exhaustion to anyone who cared to look. It was days liked this when he never went home and never got a chance to rest that he wondered if his job was worth it. He had been commissioner for around a year and Gotham's future didn't seem to be getting any brighter... if anything it seemed to be darkening.

The Joker and Doll were still out there free to do as they pleased. No one seemed to know of their whereabouts. Gordon knew that they most likely had a place they called home. He knew for a fact that Doll use to reside in an old theater building which was bombed down a few days before she was found and had amnesia a few months ago. But now he had no idea where she was.

Gordon sighed as he stared at his computer on his desk. A video was paused and it showed Doll's laughing face. It was the same video that he saw on the news this morning except his copy was specially delivered to him at the police station addressed to him in Doll's large curvy handwriting.

Once he saw the contents and then saw it showed on the news he knew that Gotham citizens were going to panic. The two criminals were smart they knew how to create city wide panic. Gordon sighed again and wondered if it would be for the best if he took the easy way out and just told the truth about Harvey Dent. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew that The Joker and Doll wouldn't like that. This was all just a sick game to them and they wanted it to be played out for as long as possible. They wouldn't take kindly to him ending their fun when it just begun. Gordon knew without a doubt that people's lives would be threatened either way. He let out a deep sigh as he rearranged his glasses up his face. Things with those two were never simple.

"I don't like it," was the first words The Joker told Doll when he got his first look of her.

She was dressed in a floor length black dress with lace going down the left slide and her left arm was covered in a lace sleeve. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black leather pumps with a stiletto heal. But what The Joker was commenting on was the long black hair the fell in loose curls past her shoulders and bangs that just reached her eyes.

"You don't have to like it. It's not permanent... it's a wig." Doll said rolling her eyes that were covered with brown colored contacts.

"You look normal." He told her his tongue coming out to trace his scars.

"That's the point. No one will know. Tonight I'm just sweet, innocent Ofelia Burkley." She told him as she continued to look in the old, dirty mirror that was hung above the sink in their bathroom. She looked so different that she almost didn't recognize the reflection in the mirror.

Doll stood off to the side of the lavishly decorated room. She was surrounded by the rich and they in her opinion were incredibly dull. She forced her face into a polite happy expression as she stared around the room.

The party was hosted by no other then Gotham's own playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Doll had never personally had anything to do with Bruce but she knew his story. She was a few years younger than him but she remembered Allison feeling sorry for him when he lost his parents. He was basically raised by his trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth. She had seen the butler when she first arrived but Bruce was still yet to show.

"Excuse me," a male voice broke through Doll's thoughts. She whipped her head towards the voice to find a young man in an expensive suit with combed back brown hair. Doll stared at him for a moment before remembering what she was wearing.

"Yes?" She questioned politely. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as it was normally. She made her voice more timid... more like what Allison's was like.

"I couldn't understand why such a beautiful young lady like yourself was all alone and so I thought I would ask you to dance." He said with confidence and a smile on his lips.

Doll mentally cringed but her lips pulled up into a smile. "I would love to." She replied.

That was how Doll found herself trapped on the dance floor with this boring rich loser. It took all of her self restraint not to strangle the man as he went on and on about his business. Doll found it all so _boring_.

"Mind if I cut in?" Someone asked from behind her. She didn't care who it was she was just happy to have an excuse to get away from the man who was holding her currently before she blew her disguise.

She turned her head to find to her surprise Bruce Wayne himself. Her smile was actually genuine. He was the main reason for her being at the party. She didn't realize how easy it would be to get his attention.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you, Mr. Wayne." Doll told him a smile on her lips as she took his outstretched hand. Her own hands were covered in silk black gloves.

She followed as he pulled her to him; his hands resting gently on her small waist. He was much taller than her and she could feel his muscles under his suit as her hands rested on his shoulders. It was odd to find herself in someone else arms. His touch was much different then The Joker's. Though The Joker rarely actually hurt her his touch never made her feel like she was made of glass. He knew she could take whatever he threw at her Bruce's touch was the opposite. He acted like she was a delicate piece of glass.

"You know my name... but yet I don't know yours." Bruce said bringing Doll out of her own mind.

"Ofelia, Ofelia Burkley." Doll answered.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Burkley." He told with a charming smile on his face. Doll stared at his for a moment longer before her gaze started to linger randomly around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." He continued.

"I'm new to Gotham. Just moved in about a week ago. Your company actually just employed me. I'll be working in the IT department of Wayne Towers." She told him.

She caught his surprised look. It made her grin internally. Wayne Tower was a large part of Gotham City. It was a building that The Joker and Doll plan to destroy from the inside. It was going to be their big bang to wake up the city of Gotham.

"You'll be working at Wayne Tower?" He questioned. Doll nodded. "I guess we might be seeing one another more often then." He told her with a smile which Doll copied.

"Oh Mr. Wayne I'm sure we will." Doll told him her voice filled with mystery that was more Doll than her Ofelia character she was suppose to be playing. Before he could respond she slipped out of his grip and blended herself into the crowd.

"Master Wayne," a voice that could only belong to his beloved butler Alfred spoke to him.

Bruce turned his head to him. "Yes, Alfred?"

"Are you alright?" The old older man asked as he watched the daze look upon the younger man's face.

"I feel like a know that woman I was dancing with from somewhere... I just don't know where." Bruce told him.

"Found a new love interest have you Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with a teasing undertone.

"I don't know. She just seems familiar somehow." Bruce told him; his eyes still scanning the crowd for the mysterious Ofelia Burkley. "She apparently is now employed at Wayne Tower."

"Well then I guess you will see more of her." Alfred told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said his eyes still searching the crowd.

**Sorry once again for the shortness but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Let me know in a review and any idea/questions/concerns u may have. I'm always up to talking with my readers! I'll try to have chapter 3 soon! So review! **

**Also I've had a few people ask me about the Doll videos I promised and they are still a work in progress. I'm also thinking about making a facebook dedicated to my fanfiction readers and my stories and also making youtube vidoes to answer questions and whatnot on my stories. Let me know ur thoughts on that. If u guys would want me to do that let me know! Thanks 3 Adelene**


End file.
